The Princess and the Traitor
by GryffindorJedi
Summary: (Formerly known as the original version of The Prodigal Son Returns on theforce.net) Jacen Solo has escaped the clutches of the Yuuzhan Vong. His head is telling him to return to his family, but his heart is telling him to go to Hapes and to his true love
1. Going Home Again

**Disclaimer: All characters you see here are property of the Great Flanneled One, a/k/a George Lucas, and of LucasBooks. I am in no way making any kind of profit off of this endeavor. **

**Chapter 1: Going Home Again**

_"So much has changed, and in such little time."_

Jacen Solo sat in the cockpit of his commandeered shuttle, deep in thought. The flight from Yuuzhan'tar had not been an easy one. But there was no time for recollection. He first had to get out of Yuuzhan Vong space as quickly as possible and navigate safely to whatever the government was calling itself these days. He was alone. His mentor, Vergere, had been killed in one-on-one combat with Nom Anor. Jacen would never have thought that the executor was brave enough to engage in the battle and not delegate a subordinate to take his place. As he wrapped his arms around himself, he remembered Vergere's last words.

"Remember, not only are you the student, but also the teacher. Farewell, Jacen Solo, may the Force be with you always."

The young man fought to keep the tears from falling. There would be plenty of time to grieve later. Right now, he was nearing his destination. Jacen couldn't help but grin. He had been dreaming of this ever since being separated from the other Jedi on Myrkr. Now that it was very close to actually happening, Jacen was understandably nervous. What would he say to her? What **could** he say? Things were so different now. It had been a little more than one standard year since they had last seen each other. Jacen knew how he felt but did she feel the same way? That was but one of the many questions that would soon be answered.

The proximity alarms beeped loudly, rousing Jacen from a light sleep. The small two-man ship, which he had dubbed the _Rancor Princess_, was just about to exit hyperspace. He had arrived in Hapan space. Jacen's heart began doing flips, threatening to jump out of his chest. Never had he been so nervous, not even when he had stared down into the throat of a vicious, Jedi-killing voxyn.

"Soon my love," Jacen thought to himself, "soon we shall be reunited. I can not wait any longer."

Just as the shuttle reverted to real space, its commboard squealed. It was the Hapan Planetary Defense Force, wanting to know the intent of Jacen's visit. The Jedi was at a loss for words. He didn't want to let out too much about why he was here. This was supposed to be a surprise. After thinking it over for a bit, Jacen came up with what he hoped was an acceptable alibi.

"This is Captain Miek of the _Rancor Princess_, requesting landing clearance. I am delivering cargo from Mon Calamari, intended for Princess Tenel Ka."

There was a brief but unnerving silence before the comm crackled back to life.

"Copy that. You are cleared to land in the main spaceport."

Jacen allowed himself a quick smile, then prepared to head down to the hangar. He had been assigned Docking Bay Three. After finishing up the post-flight checklist, Jacen afforded a brief glance at his surroundings. It was the middle of the night on Hapes and she surely would be asleep by now.

There were few places on Hapes that were hospitable towards Jacen. Most thumbed their noses at him and refused to offer a room for rent. He frowned, thinking it was because of his status as a Jedi. Then he remembered. Hapes was a matriarchal society. Men were seen as being no better than mere slaves. After some searching, Jacen gave up and instead set out for the palace. With any luck, he would see her tonight. Or at least by morning. Evading the royal security would be a difficult task. Jacen quickened his pace. The anticipation of once again holding the warrior princess in his arms was almost too much for him to bear.


	2. I Cannot Sleep

**Chapter 2: I Cannot Sleep**

Tossing and turning in her bed, Tenel Ka screamed in frustration into her pillow. She could not remember the last time she had gotten a full night of sleep. It had to have been at least a year. _It had to have been before Jacen had been captured and killed_. Even to this day, thoughts of her deceased friend still haunted Tenel Ka and drove her to tears. Jacen Solo had been more than a friend though; he was her first, her only, her true love. Tenel Ka's feelings towards him had rapidly become more and more intense and passionate as their relationship blossomed. Whether he felt the same about her or not; well that was another entirely different matter altogether.

The young woman's eyes fell upon a small collection of old holos. Taken at the old Jedi Academy on Yavin Four, they showcased her and her fellow Knights on their graduation day. Jacen, Jaina, Zekk, Lowbacca, Raynar and the younger Anakin and Tahiri. All had been carefree back then and they were smiling happily. Oh, how things had changed. And not all for the better. Jacen, Raynar and Anakin had been killed on that successful but costly mission to Myrkr. The loss of both her brothers had sent Jaina spiraling into the Dark Side. Were it not for the love and affection showered upon her by Kyp Durron, she may have been lost forever. As it were, the recently married couple had settled down on Mon Calamari. They were now the proud parents of a healthy baby girl, strong in the Force like her parents. While Tenel Ka certainly was happy for her friend, she privately wondered if she herself would ever love again.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Tenel Ka quickly got dressed. Not bothering to fix her hair, she took one last look at the holo of Jacen and left her bedroom. The observation deck was a place where she often came on nights when she could not sleep. The quiet calmness of nature filled her with peace and serenity. Looking to the spaceport, Tenel Ka frowned. Heading away from a dilapidated old shuttle on Docking BayThree was a young man who she was sure she'd seen before. Blinking twice in disbelief, she looked again but he was gone. Tenel Ka shrugged, owing it to a lack of sleep. She settled in and gazed at the stars.

Several hours passed. Tenel Ka awoke with a start at the sound of a bird chirping. She had slipped into a light sleep. It was very close to daybreak. The young Jedi sighed. Though she was not Queen Mother, and hoped she never would be, the stress of the Royal House still took its toll on her body and mind. Soon, it would be time to begin the day's activities. Tenel Ka slipped back down to her room to change into something more appropriate for public appearances.

As she headed for the refresher, she felt something amiss. She could not quite put her finger on it but it seemed there was another presence in the room. Footsteps sounded behind her. Just as Tenel Ka was about to turn around, a pair of muscular arms slipped around her neck. Reacting with lightning speed and the natural instinct of a Dathomiri warrior, she grabbed one arm and flipped her would-be assailant up over her head and down to the ground in front of her.

Tenel Ka gasped at the recognizable sight of trademark brown robes. It was a Jedi! Another surprise awaited her as the intruder offered her a well known lopsided half-grin. That could mean only one thing; he was also a Solo! Feeling weak in the knees, Tenel Ka barely registered his words as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hello my dearest Tenel Ka. I've finally come home, baby. And yes, this is indeed a fact."


	3. Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Chapter 3: Reunited and It Feels So Good**

When Tenel Ka regained her senses, she opened her eyes to see a concerned Jacen Solo towering over her. Quickly squelching a cry of surprise, the young woman bolted upright so fast that her head began throbbing again. Falling back down to the bed, she let out a low moan of pain. She reached out and touched Jacen's face to assure herself that this was not a dream. Satisfied that he was indeed the real thing, she sighed happily.

"Friend Jacen, you have returned. I had thought you were dead."

The young man smiled sadly. "In a way, Tenel Ka, I was dead. But not anymore. It is as you have said, I have come back. You are the only one who knows."

Clearly astonished, Tenel Ka opened and closed her mouth several times before finally speaking. "Why Jacen? Why have you come first to me? To Hapes? Should not your family be the first to know?"

Jacen shook his head. "They will be informed, in due time. I have come here for one reason Tenel Ka: and that is you. During the year I was gone, I thought of you constantly. That is what has kept me alive and full of hope. Just to see you again. You complete me; I am not whole without you. I love you Tenel Ka. I always have, though I did not realize it until it seemed to be too late.

Those words effectively broke down the wall that Tenel Ka had built around her heart. Now, with no shields to hide behind, she wept freely. Jacen wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Her muffled tears soaked the shoulder of his tunic but he didn't care. All that mattered now was that they were together.

Tenel Ka raised her head briefly and looked deep into Jacen's brandy-brown eyes. At long last, she truly was happy. She did not know how she had survived the past year. Having already lost Jacen once, she did not wish to lose him again. Her mind was made up. Tentatively, she spoke.

"Jacen, my love. I have missed you so much. When you were taken from me, I felt like I was dying inside. It was the most heartbreaking pain I have ever experienced. I know now that I never wish to let you go again. You are mine, Jacen Solo, now and forever, as I am yours. It would please me greatly if you would take my hand in marriage."

Jacen hesitated briefly, causing Tenel Ka to panic. Had she done the right thing? Did Jacen not say that he loved her? Then another trademark Solo grin split his face.

"Tenel Ka, my princess, it would be my pleasure to make you my wife."


End file.
